


Taking Flight, Making Me Feel Right

by tommys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommys/pseuds/tommys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's first time being a full-time human. He has got to learn how to do, well, everything.  Sam and Dean teach Cas how to order in McDonald's and Dean brings him stargazing. It's also Castiel's first time properly falling in love. Once he realizes what he feels towards Dean is indifferent. He consults Sam for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Flight, Making Me Feel Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a drabble I wrote at 5 AM in the morning so it may not be good. 
> 
> To be honest, I couldn't finish writing this fic without squealing to myself. It's embarrassing really. I'd like to give you a massive thanks for even clicking on this omg. 
> 
> Just in case you didn't know, the italics represent the flashbacks and the regular font thing represents the present situations. In addition to that, this happens in season 9 ish. 
> 
> Right yeah, enjoy!

    Castiel ran his hands over his face for the fiftieth time. He has been pacing outside the bunker for God knows how long. Castiel didn't really know what have been going around in his head. All he knew was that being human was tiring. Humans care too much, think too much, and what Cas hated the most - feel too much. Tired of all the pacing he had been doing, he sat down.

    Everything changed when the angels fell. Cas doesn't remember how long ago it happened because the whole ordeal felt as if it just happened. But in reality, it already had been a couple of months.

    It wasn't something Cas liked to think of, but he couldn't avoid it. Sometimes, he would have dreams about it on the most unsuspecting nights. He wasn't and will never be fond of this fact. Cas have been a human for a few months now, along with all the other angels. It was difficult at first to adapt to the environment and the vulnerability humans had to deal with. Hunger, pain and hurt. It was difficult for Cas at first but he wasn't alone.

    Sam and Dean happily took him in as if he was family and helped him adjust to the strange surrounding. They taught him how to shop for groceries, take the public transportation just in case they weren't around and helped him familiarize the streets. It was kind of a bumpy start but he got used to it. The only thing that was difficult for Cas to learn how to do was to communicate with other people.

*** * ***

_"Cas, do it. It's very easy," Sam encourages him, pushing him forward the counter of McDonald's._

_The person on the other side of the counter had her eyebrow raised at them. She probably thought that Cas was a child, who still didn't know how to order, stuck in a man's body._

_Cas looks around frantically as he tries to shuffle away from the counter. He looks at Dean, who was laughing uncontrollably, for help. "Dean, I am uncomfortable. I wish to be saved," he pleads. However, his attempt failed. Dean ended up choking more in his laughter. Dean bends, clutching his stomach. Cas swears he could see tears coming out of Dean's eyes._

_The girl behind the counter starts to tap her feet. She is obviously irritated. Even an idiot could tell that. She purses her lips and looked at the three of them expectantly. Luckily, the place was empty. This means that they could take their time ordering. "Go on, Cas. She's going to start breathing fire soon," Sam says to Cas before giving him a final push._

_Cas stumbles towards the counter. Looking up, he sees the face of the irritated counter girl. He opens his mouth to say something but he can't. What was there to say? "Well?" The girl asks. She fights the urge to cross her arms._

_Gathering his confidence together, he clears his throat. "Apologies about before. I wish to have the, um," he pondered, scanning the food board and saying the first thing he sees, "happy meal?" he finally says, as if it was a question._

_Loud laughter erupts from behind. Cas turns around and sees Sam and Dean cackling. They were holding each other as support, afraid to fall down from laughing too much. Cas tilts his head in confusion at the two boys. "Didn't I do it right?" he asks the girl once he turns his attention back to her._

_She looks at him in disbelief, "Sir, happy meals are for little children. It even comes with toys." Cas gapes at her. Not knowing to do, he just stands there. Just his luck, Dean decides to save him from the situation._

_He saunters to where Cas is standing and puts an arm around him. "Yes, we know that. It's for our little girl," he announces, grinning at the girl. Dean turns to look at Cas. His cheeks were the colour of bright red cherries._

_"Dean, we certainly do not have a chi-" Dean slaps a hand over Cas' mouth. "Chicken. We do not have a chicken. I know that, sweetcheeks," he says, stressing the word 'sweetcheeks'. "I'd like to have the happy meal please," he confirms as Cas looks at his down at his feet, red-faced._

*** * ***

    What Cas thought was odd was the fact that he liked being around Dean above everybody else - even Gabriel, who was his favourite brother. Why? He didn't know but for some reason, he just really did. Maybe because he has always been there to help him. Literally.

*** * ***

  _In his huge blue t-shirt and sweatpants, Cas tried to reach for a box of wires on top of the shelf. Standing on his tippy-toes, he was still not able to reach the box. He was getting frustrated. He certainly didn't like his height. Compared to Sam and Dean, you could say he was a midget - except he wasn't. If he was stood next to a woman with the average height of any country, he'd already be considered tall. However, this didn't matter whenever he was around the Winchesters._

_The door creaked open and Dean's head popped in, "Ya need help?" Cas raised an eyebrow at him. He already looked as if he was having trouble. Dean didn't have to ask. Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah," he said, walking to Cas._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't do this myself," Cas sighed, still trying to reach for the box of wires. "I could have done it if I still had my wings," he added quietly. Unfortunately for him, Dean heard this. Dean thought it was unwise to say anything so he didn't comment. He just kept silent and helped Cas get the box. During the process of Dean getting hold of the box, Cas tripped. This caused both of them to land on the floor, tangled with thick black wires._

_"Oh my God, I'm sincerely sorry. I did not mean to cause any type of trouble and now I've probably upse-"_

_"Cas," Dean said sternly. However, his voice drowned in Cas'._

_"I'm such a mess. I'm horrible at being a human. How do you do this? You probably have it easier. I mean you and your stupid green eyes and freckles and how they make you look so good in sunlig-"_

_"..."_

_Embarrassed, Cas tried to scramble his way out of the wires. He moved about._

_"Cas, no, stop. You're going to get us more stuck here," Dean instructed. He held Cas' arms to stop him from moving._

_A blush crept to Cas' face. He pulled his arms away from Dean's grip and looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath. His over-sized sweatpants might have been the reason he tripped and made him stuck in the awkward situation. He swore at his sweatpants in his head as if he had telepathic powers._

_"You have totally got to learn to stop apologizing all the time," Dean said. He brought a hand to Cas' face and poked his cheeks. "Plus, if it makes you feel less, I dunno, embarrassed, I think your stupid blue eyes and freckles make you look good in sunlight too," he chuckled. "Cute sometimes," he added._

_Cas' head snapped up and stammered, "I, wait, what?"_

_Dean rolled his eyes once again, but he couldn't hide the fact that he, himself, was blushing slightly. "Nothing you doofus, now let's get ourselves out of this mess._

*** * ***

    What he was feeling whenever he was around Dean was new. New in a sense that it made Cas scared of what he was feeling. The night it got worse was the night he would never forget. Thank you, Dean Winchester.

*** * ***

  _"Dean, I do not understand. Why are we bringing these?" Cas asked, gesturing the yellow mat that was tucked under his arm. He walked next to Dean, who also had a yellow mat of his own tucked under his arm._

_"Because we're going to need it to support our backs," Dean replied, "Unless, you want your spine to break or maybe even want the ants to crawl in your shirt," he teased. They were both in their pajamas as it was nearly midnight. Despite the time, Dean insisted that they go out. Cas wasn't sure what for though. They were walking through the trees in the local park with mats tucked under their arms._

_Cas turned to look at Dean, who had his eyes fixed on the path ahead of him, "What exactly are we doing, Dean? Not to be rude but isn't it weird that we're carrying mats in the park in inhuman hours?" Dean just snorted and didn't say a word. Cas' curiosity was killing him. What was there to do with mats at midnight? A second later, Cas spoke again. "Are we spying on some demons or something?" he asked, eyes sparkling with excitement._

_Dean shrugged, not giving away anything. Cas frowned at not being given any knowledge to what they were up to. Dean glanced at Cas and laughed at his frowning face, "We're not 'spying on some demons or something'," Dean said, quoting Cas. "We're actually doing something that I liked to do when I was young. Come on, we're here at my spot."_

_Dean stopped walking and Cas stopped with him. He put the mat down at the grass and gestured for Cas to do the same. They were still in the park but near the far end, where Cas was pretty sure no one could see. It was a pure flat land with grass coating every square inch. The sky could clearly be seen. It was beautiful, no, breath-taking._

_Dean flopped down on the mat and Cas followed him. It took a while for Cas to get what they were doing but it finally hit him. "Stargazing," he breathed at the sight before him._

_It was amazing. No words could describe how the spectacular the view was. Stars were stretching out from end to end in every direction. It was overwhelming but it made Cas feel safe for some reason. As if he himself had an angel watching over him._

_"Oh my God, look at that one!" Cas exclaimed, pointing towards a huge shimmering yellow star._

_He felt like a child. He never had proper fun before. God and other angels always had missions for him, even when he was young. You could say it was boring in Heaven. Not that he didn't like it there, Cas just didn't enjoy it. Everyone was serious and following missions from God whom he has never seen._

_Dean pointed at the bright blue star just a little bit to the left of the star Cas was pointing at, "That's my favourite," he said, "I dunno why. It reminds me of something I really love," he added._

_Cas turned to look at him in curiosity, "What does it remind you of?" he asked. However, Cas didn't get a reply. The corner of Dean's mouth twitched upwards. Just then, something bright flashed above them._

_"A shooting star!" Dean exclaimed, pointing at the speeding star above them. Successfully taking Cas' attention away from their previous topic about the blue star, he smiled to himself. In all honesty, it was his favourite because it reminded him Cas' eyes. Bright and shimmering - always hopeful. Cas' eyes went big upon hearing this, "Quick, Dean. Make a wish!" he cheered._

_"Yeah, sure. You too," he replied. Cas closed his eyes right after Dean replied. Cas didn't know what to wish for exactly but he still did anyway. While he was making his wish, he swore he heard Dean whisper, "I would but I've already got everything I could ask for next to me." Cas blushed furiously and turned away to hide his red face._

*** * ***

    Like a light bulb, an idea popped in Cas' head. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He ran back inside the bunker and looked for Sam. He turned corner by corner. Luckily, he had the place memorized already. It took quite a while to be able to do so but it came along. After a short moment, Cas found Sam surfing through the internet in his room.

    "Sam? I need your assitance," Cas breathed. He was out of breath. He reckon he got there in just a few seconds. Maybe bolting in there wasn't such a good idea. He was right by the door frame, panting heavily.

    Sam shut his laptop and looked at Cas in concern. "Woah, calm down man. What's up?" he asked once Cas' breathing was back to normal. Sam was wearing a plaid shirt, however, when is he not? He pushed up the sleeves to his elbow and pat the space next to him, gesturing Cas to take a seat. Cas took a step forward before coming to a halt. He carefully looked around and scanned the room.

    "Where's Dean?" he asked.

    Sam shrugged, "Probably out buying milk since we're out of milk. Why?"

    Sending a silent thank you to God, Cas closed the door behind him and flopped down at the space Sam offered him to sit. Cas tried his best to gather sufficient information for what he was about to tell Sam. What if it was serious? "Sam, I have a feeling that your brother is cursed," he said finally. He looked at Sam with so much concern and seriousness that it made Sam concerned - not with Dean being cursed, but with Cas' mental health.

    The reason for this was because they stopped hunting demons or searching for active supernatural activity right after the angels fell. Not that they gave up on helping out, they just thought that it was time to let go of their past life. Of course, they still helped whenever it was necessary or whenever they were needed in most important cases. But that rarely happened, almost never actually. Needless to say, they were happy and content with the way they were living now.

    "Um, what?"

    "Cursed, Sam," Cas repeated for the second time. This time, he said it in a quieter tone just in case he could be heard by unwanted visitors.

    "Yeah, I heard you. I just wanted to make sure," Sam said, rolling his eyes. He put a hand on Cas' shoulder before speaking again. "Cas, are you alright? He's not cursed or whatever. This whole supernatural and demon thing is over."

    Cas looked at him in disbelief, "Well, how does that explain all of this?" he asked, gesturing everything around him.

    "All of what?"

    Cas shuffled a little closer to Sam just in case someone, a demon, could hear him. "Don't you feel it?" he questioned. Sam shook his head in confusion. This was odd. "Whenever your brother is around, blood seems to rush to my face all the time. I swear I can feel it. Furthermore, whenever I'm near him, I feel things moving in my stomach. Not to mention the way speaking tends to be more of a trouble whenever he is around. I'm almost certain it's some kind demonic activity."

    Sam looked taken back at what he had just been told. "Cas, just a thought but do the things that are moving in your stomach whenever you're near Dean feel like butterflies or something?" Sam asked slowly.

    "Yes! See? You feel it too! I told you so. Sam, we have to do something about this. Maybe I can call Gabrie-"

    Cas was cut off by Sam laughing. "Oh my God, this is the funniest thing ever," Sam said between laughs. Cas tilts his head. "Cas, my brother is not cursed. You are," he chokes. He wipes the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes from laughing.

    "Excuse me?"

     "Cas, it's called a crush," he said, still laughing a bit. "It's when a human specimen is fond of another human specimen. And in this case, you are fond of Dean. In other words, you like Dean. Except, more than friends."

    Cas started to nod slowly, understanding the new information Sam just fed him with. "I like Dean? I like Dean. Oh. Oh my God, I like Dean."

    Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you serious? You're just literally figuring this out now? Cas, you saved Dean, out of everyone else, you saved Dean. You pulled him out of hell. You come every time he calls for your help. You listen carefully to his prayers. You snapped out of Naomi's spell when Dean told you he needed you. You rebelled, Cas, you rebelled against heaven. And for what? For my brother. Cas, for all I know, you could already be in love with him," Sam said monotonously.

*** * ***

    Cas had the talk with Sam a few weeks ago. It was still echoing in his head. What if he was in love with Dean? What is love anyway? Cas knew none of this. He had absolutely no knowledge about love and it was putting him on edge.

    It was Sam's birthday. Everyone was over at the bunker. Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, Kevin. Literally everyone. Sam liked to have people he considered his family around for occasions like this which is why he invited them. Cas decided that it was time to let Dean know how he felt. Yes, he gathered enough confidence to actually confess. It only took a couple of years. The only problem Cas had hanging above his head was how he was going to confess it. Cas breathed heavily and joined the party.

    "Hey Cas," a voice said. Cas snapped and turned around instantly, expecting Dean. Instead, he saw Kevin and Jo. He suspected that there was something going on between them even though they hadn't mentioned anything regarding their relationship.

    "Dude, woah, calm down," Kevin said. Jo was smirking beside him with her arms crossed.

    "I apologize for being sort of jumpy," Cas frowned. Kevin and Jo were smiling triumphantly. It was if they knew something - or possibly, _the thing._

    Cas ran a hand through his dark hair, "Sam told you, didn't he?" he said, guessing.

    Jo laughed, "Hell yeah, he did. Although he didn't have to, to be completely honest. Even an idjit can see how much you care for that boy," she rolled her eyes.

    Was it that obvious? Cas didn't really think of that.

    "Plus, don't worry about it too much. Pretty sure he likes you too. I mean seriously. You should see him talk about you whenever you're not around. He praises you like you're God or something," Kevin added.

    Cas blushed, "Really?"

    "Mhm, you can bet on it. That's why you shouldn't be too anxious or something. You'll do fine," Kevin confirmed.

    At that exact moment, Bobby called for Kevin and Jo to go over where he was standing.

    "Oh, Bobby's calling us. We'll catch up later. In the meantime, good luck," Jo said.

    They exchanged their goodbyes with Cas and walked over to Bobby. His talk with them, however, didn't leave his mind. Did Dean really talk about him that greatly?

    "Caaaas!" someone exclaimed. Cas turned to his left and saw Dean carrying a slice of cake. He was grinning like a kid. "You have to taste this. It's soooo good," he said. Beckoning the plate towards Cas.

    Cas took a finger a dipped it in the cake, scooping whipped cream. He tried it and it did, in fact, taste good. "See? What did I tell ya?" Dean cheered. "Oh, you've got a little of whipped cream on your cheek," he said, gesturing towards Cas' cheek. Cas was about to wipe it off his face but was taken back when Dean did the unexpected. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, bringing the whipped cream with him. "All better," Dean grinned.

    The whole place went silent. Literally. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the scenario unfold in front of them. Cas was blushing furiously. He was pretty sure he was red from head to toe. Without thinking, Cas scooped a finger-full of whipped creamed and wiped it across Dean's lips. He leaned in and kissed him. Pulling back a couple of seconds later, he smiled at Dean, "All better," he mocked.

    "Oh my God. Finally!" Sam exclaimed. Everyone laughed at this and sent their hoots of agreement. After that, everything went smoothly and nicely. For once, Cas had his own fairy tale. The best part? He was sharing it with someone he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me!  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/crowltea)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.jpgstiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
